bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Thete
Thete is the Toa Angelus of Technology on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography Sometime prior to 998 A.G.C., Toa Thete arrived on the Isle of Angelus Nui with Seles and Tala, during a heavy rain. Tala led them, and they soon met with the two Toa currently in control of the island's Toa team. The leader, Gaila, allowed them into the team, making Tala third-in-command. She began to train the lot of them, making them into a competent Toa team. Some time after that, during a mission, Thete arrived with Tala and Lewin to deal with a Niveau Un of Water. Gaila and Seles were already there, with Gaila taking lead and chastising Seles for overlooking the fact that the Toa had done no damage, and apparently had the Corps Stone under control. Thete left with the others, only to return when Gaila was attacked by the now Niveau Deux, whom she was forced to kill, despite having just tried to save. ''Sanctus Epitaph During 998 A.G.C., a Matoran on the island began to rampage with the power of a Corps Stone, entering into Niveau Trois to wreak havoc. Seles pleaded to his leader, Toa Gaila, but she wouldn't listen to him, nor to either of the other two rookie members, nor to her deputy, Lewin. Gaila stuck stubbornly to her own forming plans, letting the island fall to pieces above them. Lewin used his powers of Air to kill Gaila, and thrust Tala into deputy position as he rushed to face the beast. Outside, Lewin used the power of his Miru to float to face the beast. He released all of his power with a floating Nova Blast, sacrificing himself and killing the beast in the process, thus pushing Tala into the leadership position, but sparing the island. Six months later, Thete pursued a Ko-Matoran through the streets of Angelus Nui. When the Matoran was blocked in by the Toa Angelus, he began to use his Corps Stone, despite being warned not to. Upon entering into Niveau Un, the three Toa did battle, quickly bringing this fake Toa down. Their foe still refused to listen, and thus used the powers to enter into Niveau Deux. The trio still managed to bring their opponent down, and Tala used his sword to destroy the Corps Stone upon its' release from the Matoran's body. The three Toa returned to their Bunker Base, pondering about the Stones. Later, Seles and Thete waited at the docks to meet up with Tala. When he appeared, late, he was now wearing a scarf that Seles and Thete mocked as he approached. However, a Ga-Matoran named Eiran came up to them after getting off the boats, complimenting Tala on the look of it. As Tala thanked her, they all noticed something off about a Le-Matoran they saw, and called him over. When he approached, he took Eiran by the throat, attempting to kill her. The Toa tried to stop him, and Tala tried to talk him down by talking about beauty and vanity. In the end however, Thete was forced to shoot him in the head with his Energy Blaster, since Tala wasn't getting anywhere, ending the threat. Thete was later summoned alongside Tala to an issue involving a false Toa of Hunger. When they confronted him, Thete tried to fight him, but was felled by his Elemental Powers, having used his own weapon against him. Tala attempted to face him next, but his Fire powers were likewise unable to bring Oba down. In the end, Tala was felled as well, forcing Seles to win the fight. Thete later began to work on a vehicle and was being bothered during the project by Eiran. He was actually unable to recall her name at the moment, not being close to her at all. As he went out to buy new mechanical parts to finish the project, assigned before Gaila and Lewin's deaths, she went with him. On their return to the bunker, a Ki-Matoran walked by, pickpocketing Eiran's Widgets. Thete went after him while Eiran returned to the base. Thete confronted the Matoran of Crystal, but he refused to surrender, even after Thete pulled his weapon. The Matoran proceeded to transform with the help of a Corps Stone, using his Kanohi Kakama to dodge every one of Thete's attacks and quickly bring him down. He threatened to kill Thete if he resisted, but he surrendered, only being stabbed in the back. Thete shut his own systems down to save his life. Thete later awakened and joined Tala as he defeated the Toa of Crystal in his second, Rahi-like, form. Tala apologized about the damage to the vehicle, prompting Thete to repair it after its' first outing. A few days later, as it rained, Thete completed repairs on the ''Flame Cycle, when Eiran arrived. She began to ask about Tala's attachment to the rain, and was recounted the story about how the Toa Angelus came together. Finding a new understanding of the rain, she went out into it, only to find that it burned her like acid. The Toa acted quickly, keeping her inside and racing out to find the source. Thete continued to search, and left the acid rain, checking outside of the perimeter for the caster, believing they would not be foolish enough to remain inside. Upon finding nothing, and after Tala defeated the Corps Toa of Water who started it, Thete returned to the bunker. Seles and Thete, days later, went in search of Tala, but ran into a Ga-Matoran and a Ta-Matoran. They said they had no idea where Tala was, and sent the Toa on their way. They later found out that they were tricked, and spoke with Tala and Eiran about the strange case of the two Matoran and their love, believing it to be an artificial intelligence glitch. Some time later, Thete got a report from Turaga Otoka about the possible presence of the Illuminati on the island. He reported this to his two comrades, and told them that they had to go and hunt down the potential assassin, while Otoka hid with the Seraphim protecting her. Thete answered the other's questions about who the Illuminati was, and what had become of them in recent years. They set out, searching the streets for the member, looking for a specific ring. Tala eventually found him, and was nearly killed, until Thete and Seles arrived. Seles used his powers to detonate the man's body, using his potential energy to kill the member. The three Toa left, not noticing a hand taking the ring from the remains of the corpse and putting it on, signifying another member. Days later, a procession was coming through the streets, scaring some of the Matoran. The three Toa stopped it, finding a Ce-Matoran with three heavily armed Matoran guards. When they demanded to know who these four were, Tala was attacked by one and nearly killed before Otoka intervened. She told them that they didn't need answers, and departed with the guests. The three Toa set out, talking about this "Princess" Ishiza, and how they couldn't believe someone could be so pompous, so annoying, so cruel to people like she was. Along the way they met a fourth guard, who they told where to go. They met another guard, one who was seriously wounded, as they continued. They listened to his story about how they had just let an assassin through, and considered allowing the assassin to kill Ishiza. They also considered the possibility that she had a Corps Stone, making her act the way she was. They decided they had to save her, so Tala had Thete summon his Flame Cycle, and rode off. Abilities & Traits Thete is the quiet tinkerer of the team. He keeps to himself, but always knows what's happening around him, always watching. He believes in the tactical end of combat, utilizing the Elemental Power of Technology to bring his foes down by attacking their mechanical portions in their bodies. Thete has no problems with killing his foes if lives are endangered. Mask & Tools Thete wears a Kanohi Tryna, Great Mask of Reanimation, and wields an Energy Blaster. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' Category:Matoran Category:Mi-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Tryna Wearers Category:Koji